Agwen Rajof
Professor (emeritus?) at Eloth's University of Magic |birthday = Year D954 7th month (Agni) ? day (Agni) 7th hour (Agni) |birthplace = |height-weight-measurement = 165cm / 49kg / 80A |family = Kasak Rajof (father) Meiwen Hael (mother/deceased) Taksaka (grandfather) Ian Rajof (grandmother/deceased) Utpala (ancestor/deceased) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 54 |first appearance-thefinite = ? }} Agwen Rajof is a triple-Fire magician and a quarter of Vritra clan heritage. She was once a priest candidate at Atera's Fire temple, but was forced to abandon her position once it was clear that the barrier was flawless. She later became a professor at Eloth's University of Magic, and was set to become a visiting professor at Mistyshore University when the second attack on Atera occurred. She has since returned to Atera and serves as a backup for the Priest of Fire. Appearance Agwen appears as a young woman with light skin tone. She has medium length dark pink hair which she often ties in a ponytail, black eyebrows, and blue eyes. In Season 1, she wears brown long boots with high heels, a dark grey medium length skirt with a lighter grey inner layer, and a brown jacket that has two extending tails on the back and has a dark-brown pattern on it. She is initially also seen wearing a brown brimmed hat with two patches of feathers/fur on the left side, and carrying a staff that looks like a pole with a large clump of feathers/fur on top of it, slightly resembling a mop. Personality Agwen initially appears as a cheerful and independent woman, who might have tendencies to boss around other people. She is also reputed to be a very harsh teacher; according to one of the transfer students at Mistyshore University, 27 out of the 30 students in her class back at Eloth received an F. She is shown to be caring when her father is sleeping and recovering his vigor. She seems to be in conflict with her father sometimes, which is fueled by his somewhat indifferent and inconsiderate ways as well as events that have transpired in her past. Agwen seems to lack awareness of the nature of dragons, and takes her father's indifference personally. Notes * Her blue eyes are a trait inherited from her ancestor Utpala, a Vritra clan nastika who is now deceased.the finite * Agwen loses her hat after traveling with her father Kasak to Atera via Crescent Gate. * She likes to buy Shess hats that cover up his sura features, and has known him since she was young. Plot History In the year N0, on the day of Agwen's engagement party, she learns from her 72-year-old mother Meiwen that her dad Kasak is still asleep and not wearing his earrings. Meiwen tells her to leave him alone then, but Agwen wonders if they could just gently nudge him awake. Meiwen then goes on to say that her career as a fighter ended after her arms and legs needed to be replaced. Agwen complains that she has heard that story hundreds of times, and that she was attacked by a sura. Meiwen then confesses that it was, in fact, Kasak who severely wounded her years ago, all because she was not aware his true nature without the earrings. When she continues to rant about the "imposter" without the earrings who could never be a true father to her, Agwen notices that her mother had not taken her scheduled medication to treat her mental illness. Meiwen suddenly has a moment of prescience when she cries out that she hopes she will not die by his hands, because their daughter will be unable to handle the pain. Agwen insists that she take her medication and sleep, and she will reschedule the engagement party. There is a sudden crash, and Kasak appears in the room in his normal form without the earrings. It is implied in the webtoon that this was the moment that her father was struck by emotional resonance, triggered by the Cataclysm. The emotional resonance drove all halfs berserk, causing them to side with the suras and fight and kill humans. Kasak killed Meiwen, Agwen's fiancé, and her closest friends, but Agwen fought back and somehow survived. She was able to emotionally recover from the event, but still becomes upset with her father's indifference when he is not wearing the earrings. Agwen was one of several priest candidates who left Atera after Brilith's flawless barrier made their jobs unnecessary. Agwen later became a professor at Eloth University, and Asha Rahiro was one of her students. Season 1 Chapter 8: The Wavering King Agwen happily breaths in fresh sea air at the shore near Mistyshore, and scolds Kasak Rajof, her father. When Kasak notices something from the nearby jungle, she quickly heads there to investigate, and discovers Yuta, who had just finished his business with some half-killing humans, but has yet to regain his human eyes. She is taken aback by the situation, but manages to collect herself, and tries to cast hoti brahma on Yuta. Much to her surprise, the spell yields no effect whatsoever, allowing Yuta to make his escape. When a demotivated Kasak finally makes it to the scene, she tells him to remove his earrings and apprehend the criminal. When Agwen encounters the half-blood's body, she prays for the gods to have pity on him and consider him human. Chapter 9: Rival At the Mistyshore Magicians Guild lodgings, Agwen puts a sleeping Kasak to bed after receiving help from Yuta in carrying him and their baggage into the room. She wonders where he left his earrings since his horns are tearing up the pillow. When Asha suggests they all have dinner together, Agwen offers to treat them all to a meat buffet. At the buffet, when Agwen learns that Asha plans to travel through the water channel to Kalibloom, she offers to take Asha to the city in one day since she has the "fastest car on this star," but Asha declines since she is in no rush. Asha does not respond when Agwen asks why she is going to the Temple of Chaos. A frantic Rana Reimia arrives and tells her there is a call for aid. After some hesitation, Agwen reads the full message, calling for a high-level fire magician in Atera because Brilith is having difficulties with the city's barrier. She tells Asha that she has to go, and pays their tab. On his way to see Mr. Kasak, Yuta overhears Agwen yelling at a guild employee who insists they can only sell cooked meat. Agwen orders her to deliver it all raw and uncut or else she will take her to magician's court because she is delaying their departure. She then asks the employee to tell her where all the jerky is stored so she can get it herself. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Halfway to Atera, Agwen, on the back of her father who is flying in sura form, asks him if he ever found his earrings. Kasak asks her if it is for his convenience, or hers. He senses her trembling, and thinks back to a past conversation when Agwen asks why, even though he did not mean to do the things he did, he still does not show any contrition. She asks him if he even loved her mother at all. He replies that he did, but not at the moment, without his earrings. Agwen is aghast, and asks if he feels nothing for her as well. Kasak replies no, and explains that the reason he calls her "Princess" is to remind himself that she is his daughter, or else he might abandon her. His words devastate his daughter. Kasak admits that he loaned out the earrings and assures her that he will have them back soon. When Agwen asks if they could go any faster, Kasak surprises and scares her by taking a shortcut via his Crescent Gate transcendental. Agwen regains her senses after passing out from the journey through the Crescent Gate. She asks her father if he's seen her hat, only to see a transcendental attack being launched at them. As Kasak shields her, she realizes they're facing three suras. She observes the ensuing fight from her father's back, but is snatched from her safe position by a red-and-white flying sura. Injured, she looks for a chance to escape with her last remaining teleport. She thinks its pointless for the sura to take her hostage, but she has a glimmer of hope when she sees her father giving chase. Hope turns to horror when her father fires a transcendental at them. The sura eventually sets her down in a forest. The still-injured Agwen is discovered by Leny, sitting atop of Shess's sura-form head. After Shess returns to human form and confirms that she is Kasak's daughter, he notes her severe injuries and begins to heal her over her father's objections. He then offers himself as a buffer between father and daughter, since this would be an excuse for Leny to live among humans. Chapter 12: Lies for You In the merchant district of Atera, Leny enjoys shopping together with Agwen, who sponsored her and Shess so they could enter the city. Shess comments to Mr. Kasak that Agwen bought him hats without asking him his opinion, just like in the old days. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost Airi recalls a diary entry where she wrote about getting ten valuable autographs from Kasak, who was accompanied by Agwen, before the Cataclysm. She is unable to remember any of it because of amnesia from the Cataclysm, and Agwen was unable to remember anything about the event when she asked her about it, either. Chapter 23: The Good/The Line During a meeting in Atera, Brilith reads a notice from Mr. Kasak stating that he plans to stay in Kalibloom for a while. Agwen is depressed because his father seems to have forgotten about her. To cheer her up, Agni lies and tells her that her father also requested that they look out for her. He then questions her about her charges Leny and Shess, and she tells him that they're Kinnara halfs and friends of her father. Chapter 24: Taboo Soon after the Cataclysm of the year N0, Agwen is surprised that Riche Seiran is offering a reward of 1 million gold to anyone who can cast the hoti vishnu spell. Season 3 Chapter 35: Return References es:Agwen Rajof